


Live and Grow

by Simys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simys/pseuds/Simys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A verse on love and growth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live and Grow

Once a girl with teeth too long Once a boy with freckles bright.

Now a woman grown Now a man so tall.

Then a girl so lost in her books Then a boy enthralled with chess.

One as valued as the other both so blind to etch other

One to teach one to learn.

Teach of the world from your books fair one

Learn to play the world with your bored my son.

Let not Love be lost between you my children

Let not the world forget you both so soon

forget not how you have came to be.

Live and grow.

Live and grow.

Live and grow.


End file.
